1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal vehicle accessories, and more particularly, the invention relates to an electrically powered motorcycle tank bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sport vehicle enthusiasts have been adding more and more accessories to their vehicles as the years go by. This even includes things such as plug-in vests to keep the enthusiasts warm, in addition to radios, cell phones, radar detectors, and the like. However, there has been a long-standing problem with using these appliances and accessories in that there are no quick and easy electrical connections to the battery or motor when they are operating.
Recently, motorcycle riding has become much more popular, especially for executives. These executives use a fair number of electronic and communication devices for “keeping in touch”, and those devices all require electrical charging. As there aren't any standard connections for such devices, the present invention has various aspects for accommodating the electrical connectivities needed.
One very popular motorcycle accessory is a tank bag. This bag sits on the gas tank, and is used to hold anything the driver wants. Therefore, it would be an advantage to a motorcycle enthusiast to have at his disposal a series of various electrical plugs, accessory outlets, and the like for plugging in all of his appliances and accessories. It would also be advantageous to have standard sized outlets and plugs such that connectors may be used for a host of appliances and accessories.